Swain Windblade
Swain Windblade - Wielki Kowal,Snajper Consorium,Najemnik,Adept Magi Mrozu. 'Najważniejsze dane:' Imię: Swain. Nazwisko: Windblade (ostrze wiatru bądź powietrzne ostrze - jak kto woli). Rasa: Ork.thumb|400px|Swain Windblade :) Klasa: Spellsword (Warrior). Wiek: 28. Podrasa: '''Nowa Horda. '''Wzrost: 249 cm. Wiara: Druidyzm. Status: Uważany za umarłego, a jego nagrobek chowający jedynie miecz leży w Winterspring, ciała nie znaleziono. Cechy rozpoznawcze: Stanowczo większe rozmiary większości osobników, nosi grubą dobrze zrobioną własnymi rękoma zbroję, posiada potężne ostrze oczyszczenia własnoręcznie wykute z międzyinnymi krwi towarzysza i łusek smoka, dość dobrze znany przez wszystkich większych kowali zarówno przymierza jak i hordy stąd szacunek do niego. Cechy charakteru: '''Spokojny, Opanowany, Sprawiedliwy, Szlachetny, Mało honorowy, Punktualny, Rozważny, Cierpliwy, Dyplomatyczny oraz Przyjazny dla wszystkich ras które nie przystąpią do ataku na jego osobę. '''Główne specjalizacje: Strzelanie z broni z celownikiem. Kowalstwo. Magia mrozu. Poboczne specjalizacje: Dyplomacja na bardzo wysokim poziomie i dobra znajmość dużej ilości języków (Common,Orcish,Dwarwish,Taurahe i Druidów z moonglade - nie wiem jak się nazywa druidzki) Walka mieczem i tarczą (Dość słabo opanowana) Stosunek otoczenia do niego: Respekt nie tylko do niego ale także do najemników mu towarzyszących. Dreszczyk obawy u osób wyczuwających moc jego ostrza które jest głodne śmierci jednak nie zostaje zaspokojone przez Swain'a i jego pokojowe zachowanie więc moc ostrza rośnie. Zawsze przyjazny ork o wielkich rozmiarach nie budzi zbytnio zaufania jednak jest dobrze znany wśród kowali gdyż jego wyroby mogą konkurować z najlepszymi, tak samo jest znany wśród wojowników poszukujących tanich a bardzo solidnych zbroji. 'Historia:' 'Barens i Plaguelands:' : W tym samym dniu dowiedział się od elfa zwanego celin'em że mają misję do wypełnienia, człowiek zwany Yrianem chciał uczestniczyć w całej misji jako członek agencji i udało się po argumentach swain'a jednak musieli go ukrywać teleportując się do stolicy orków (orgrimmaru).''Poszczęśliwym przejściu z grupką elfów i nadzwyczaj wielkim taurenem dotarli do opuszczonego domu, został wyprowadzony rozkaz otworzenia ich więc Swain prubując się podlizać, rzucił się z toporem zaczynając rozwalać drzwi po chili pomógł mu hagg, gdy w drzwiach były cztery bardzo wielkie dzióry odepchnoł ich elf na boki i lekko popchnął drzwi które były otwartę. W domku był elf , Hagg miał zniego wydusić informacje jednak swain się nieopamiętał wszedł i odrąbał toporem kostkę elfowi gdy nie chciał mówić. Wkońcu się wygadał, agencja postanowiła przeczesać domek gdy Swain został na straży. Będąc w stroju dość podobnym do orgrimmarskich żołnierzy nie wzbudzał podejrzeń jednak odwiedził ich kolejny członek zakonu, potraktował go surowo i bezwzględnie lecz przy wyjściu reszty z tajemniczej hatki ze wskazówkami dotyczącymi osób które zabiły szpiega agencji udali się do Crossroad's przejeżdżając przez Razorhill i dużą część jałowej ziemii. Z crossroad's ruszyli wzgodnie ze wskazówkami i wpadli na obóz elfów. Po długiej walce elfy zostały zabitę lecz strona agencji także została krytycznie poraniona i tauren groźnego totemu o nadzwyczajnych rozmiarach zginął z nieostrożnego machnięcia topora Swain'a.Po walce wraz z elfem o imieniu avistlik zaciągneli rannych do miejscowej pomocy gdzie po dość długim czasie wszyscy wyzdrowieli a cała agencja się rozeszła i nic o niej więcej nie słyszał, jak się pojawiła tak znikła ale Swain przez długi czas miał wrażenie że go najzwyczajniej zostawili. Spędzając długi czas w Crossroad's uczył się o magii mrozu od pewnego nieumarłego, ten zaproponował mu pomoc w transporcie cennych kamieni do Light's hope Chapel.Więc udał się wraz z nim za dużą ofertą pieniężną do orgrimmaru a stamtąd goblińskim balonem polecieli w stronę undercity. Podczas długiej trzydniowej podróży nieumarły zdawał się jakiś zaniepokojony ale gdy dotarli na miejsce czekało tam wielu innych nieumarłych z karawannami zawierającymi darowizne dla Argent Dawn w celach dyplomatycznych. Swain dowiedział się że podróż odbędzie się dopiero za 2 dni, więc postanowił się rozejrzeć po okolicznych terenach. Przypadkiem wpadł w sam środek zakamuflowanego obozu ludzi i krasnali mających za zadanie przejąć te karawany, został zaatakowany i bez problemu przygwoździł dwoje dość krzepkich ludzi lecz ich nie zabił, przemówił po orczemu czego chcą. Wyłoniły się następne trzy postacie z mroku jedna z nich miała na sobie długie czarne płachty. Czarna postać przemówiła: Czego tu szuka. Bez wachania naiwnie odpowiedział że jest tu po to aby przeprowadzić karawany nieumarłych. W jednej chwili krasnale obok człowieka sięgneły po strzelby celując w orka, Swain znieruchomiał w paraliżującym strachu puszczając ludzi którzy korzystając z okazji chwycili za miecze przygwożdżając orka do drzewa. Zaczeła się długa rozmowa w niezrozumiałym dla niego języku.Wkońcu krasnale spuściły broń a ludzie schowali miecze do pochw on jednak stał nieruchomo bojąc się uciec. Człowiek w czarnej szacie przemówił po orczemu: ,,Czym się zajmujesz". Swain: ,,Jestem najemnikiem, nie zabijajcie mnie! Człowiek: ,,Dostaniesz dwa razy więcej złota za pomoc nam zamiast nieumarłym, jak sprubujesz nas zdradzić zginiesz...''. : Zaczaili się w lesie gdy nadciągała pierwsza karawana, zaatakowali strażników i nieumarłego który zlecił robotę orkowi. Swain wybiegł zaraz po krasnalach atakując ogromnym toporem na ślepo byle by tylko zabić. Człowiek w czarnych szatach prezentował bardzo wysoki poziom walki potrafił atakować jakąś niezidentyfikowaną siłą w nieumarłych która odrazu ich niszczyła jak robaki. Ograbili całą karawanę w której było około 2tyś. sztuk złota. Strażnicy byli tak zdziwieni że nie byli zdolni do obrony myśląc że tak blisko undercity będą bezpieczni. Cała jednostka (grupa - no niewiem jak to ująć) przeniosła się jeszcze bliżej wrót undercity i zauważyli kolejną karawanę nieumarłych przy której było paru krwawych elfów, zaatakowali w ten sam sposób jednak pamiętając że człowiek w czarnych szatach zabija tylko nieumarłych a inni resztę, Na skutek niezauważonego przez nikogo wypadku jeden człowiek zabił prasnala ale nie przyznając się do tego po walce przeliczyli łup, było też około dwóch tysięcy sztuk złota. Ostatnia karawana zaczeła się zbliżać nieco za szybko i zauważyli drugą ograbowaną karawanę w której ukryli się "oprawcy" niemając czasu na powrót do lasu. Karawana się nie zatrzymała wręcz przeciwnie przyspieszyła tępa aby taksamo nieskończyć. Gdy człowiek dał znak wszyscy wyskoczyli oprócz niego z karawany i rozbrzmiała długa walka oraz wrzaski. Swain nie wiedział co się dzieje poprostu uderzał we wszystko co było blisko niego ciężkim toporem lub waląc wielkimi łapami małych przy nim nieumarłych. Nagle wśród walki wyróżnił się jeden szczegół przy którym cała walka znikła jakby jej niebyło, człowiek w czarnych szatach je zdjął. Widać było pięknie zrobioną oraz świecącą zbroje płytową palladynów, a w ręce trzymał wielki miecz który był przebity przez kości nieumarłego naprzeciw niego. Krasnal i ludzie wykorzystując dezorientacje nieumarłych zaatakowali. To samo niestety nieumarli zrobili z orkiem, najbliższy zdołał go zranić dość powierzchownie w ramię reszte ataków udało mu się sparować jednym wielkim machnięciem ciężkim toporem, tym samym łupiąc nieumarłego na chrząstki. : Po walce okazało się że dzięki temu iż został na skraju nie został mocno ranny ani zabity. To szczęście jednak omineło palladyna który zwracał na siebie największą uwagę pokonując kolejno nieumarłych jak szczóry. Swain widząc ten cały pogrom, liczbę osób która straciła życie zaczął doceniać swoje, powoli i niepewnie zbliżał się do palladyna którego świetność już nie wydawała się taka wielka. Duża ilość krwi sponiewierała jego ubiór jak i twarz, był na skraju wyczerpania ciężko dysząc będąc na kolanach. Odwrócił wzrok ku orkowi uśmiechnoł się i powiedział: Dobra robota, przelicz kasę i dostaniesz ćwiartkę dla siebie z całości. W tej chwili Swain odwrócił się na pięcie i postawił jeden krok w strone karawany jednak na tym jednym poprzestał zamyślając się. Odwrócił się w strone człowieka i spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem szykując się do odcięcia głowy człowiekowi. Jeden zamach i topór utkwił w ciele jakiegoś nieumarłego nad którym wcześniej była głowa palladyna. Palladyn wstał na równe nogi z trundem podpierając się na mieczu zaatakował Swaina który już był przyszykowany do biegu, palladyn padając bez podpory miecza poczół jak klinga odbija się od naramiennika orka a chwile po tym jak duża ilość kolcy wbija się w jego głowę jak w kruche drzewo a on jakby utknoł w pół upadzie... Swain odchylił się i wyprostował a ciało palladyna ześlizgneło się z jego naramiennika, wyjął miecz z ciała jakiegoś nieumarłego zagarnął całe nie honorowo zdobyte złoto z trzeciej karawany oraz resztę złota które było ukryte w drugiej. 'Northrend:' : Zyskując dużą ilość złota zaczął zwiedzać na wynajmowanych wierzchowcach groźne tereny plaguelands wraz ze starym przyjacielem'' Ghanden'em oraz wygnanym banitą Glordrumem'.' '''Uciekając przed atakiem dziwnych bestii tamtejszych terenów dotarli do opuszczonego zamku gdzie Swain opłacił dwóch najemników do ochrony Glordruma który miał kontynuować handel na czas jego nieobecności. Samemu wyruszając wraz z Prorokiem który go ostrzegał do mroźnych krain northrend. Pomimo pogłosek ten świat wydawał mu się dużo mniej wrogi od Draenoru gdzie postanowił w strachu nigdy nie postawić nogi. Podróżował więc od miasta do miasta starając się poznać jak najróżniejsze kultury oraz rozwinąć swoje techniki kowalstwa do granic możliwości.Niestety podczas drogi przez świat Dragonblight został zaatakowany przez nekromantę w ciężkiej zbroji jak się później dowiedział zwanym Rycerzem Śmierci. Walka pomiędzy mało doświadczonym Swainem a nieznanym wojownikiem była długa lecz tylko Windblade opadał z sił jako że Rycerz Śmierci nie wzruszenie walczył bez tego oznak, nagle z bliżej nieznanej przyczyny Swain padł na ziemię łapiąc się w miejscu serca.Obudził go prorok stojący nieopodal już nie żywego Rycerza... Ciąg dalszy jeszcze napiszę... 'Wygląd:' ''' Barens i Plaguelands. '''thumb|left|316px|Swain podczas pobytu w Desolance oraz najemnik. 'Northrend , Śmierć Przyjaciela , Zagubienie.' thumb|left|316px|Swain przed wypłynięciem do Northrend oraz pewien czas w northrend. Mroźne Ostrze (nie te sławne) , Dalsza praca , Powrót do Najemnictwa.